spoiled childhood
by Alias-Hawk
Summary: every sort of anime and video game characters thrown in every kind of weird...new version of the clasical fairy tales composed with fairly mature themes. [Watch Naruto and the gang on the first episode]


**Spoiled Childhood**

**Series: ****Naruto **

**Orochi and the three little ninjas.**

**Resume:** several Characters from Anime and Videogames will be inserted in totally random fairy tales and some, with mature situations.

**Disclaimer:** okay…I don't own Naruto…(just once... I pwned him on a video game…mwahahaha!! As I say "Naruto puto couldn't defeat meh!!!!":D

**A/N:** yup, my first Naruto story. (well, at least the first one to be published here) And I'm writing it now, when I'm supposed to be doing homework and a …(insert bad word here) …exposition.

Yes, I'm lazy and I don't wanna work right now, huar, huar, huar. Enjoy the Story.

**Warnings!!!**

By the way, this is insane humor, okay? All the characters are more or less OOC…and… I'll bash most of the characters, yeah.

Don't like? Then don't read; this story is not for you.

Also; I'm not interested on how your mind sanity will be after this.

**I WARNED ****YOU!!!!!**...huar…

**ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN**

_A long time ago, in the Konoha forest, where a little Ramen house was built, inhabited three little ninjas. Sasuke, the eldest; Sakura, the "sandwich" sister (a.k.a. the middle sister); and Naruto, the youngest out of them all. _

_These brothers were totally perverted and had love affairs towards each other. Naruto loved his elder Sister Sakura, while this little brat was maddeningly in love with Sasuke. Sasuke was only traumatized with a banana suit he used on his private time. He also pretended to be banana man. _

_One day, this little perverted nins went to play on the forest. But the game got interrupted by a hissing._

_-'what was that?.!'- Sakura exclaimed._

_-'I……I don't know'- Exclaimed Naruto, with a Hint of fear on his voice._

_-'It must be my __arch-rival, my older brother, the spicy Ita-wasabi-man!_

_Everyone stared at Sasuke, while being totally impressed by the supposedly quiet and cool guy's 'totally loud commentary'._

_**Meanwhile on the Atatsuki Cave….**_

_-'Why do I have the feeling that my little, fruit-ish brother discovered my secret identity?'- Said Itachi, to his insides._

_**Okay…back with our nins…**_

_-' Helloooo there, little children'- Hissed a voice behind the bushes._

_-' Who are you?'- Naruto asked –' Before you answer any thing…. __**I AM USUMAKI NARUTO!!!! BELIVE IT!!!!! AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE IN OUR LITTLE RAMEN HOUSE!!!!**__'-_

_Everyone gave him a weird look….weirder than the one they gave to Sasuke._

_-'ahem!'- the voice continued-' I'm a little snake that got lost in the forest…' _

_-'So what?'.- Sasuke replied._

_-' Show yourself!'- The Blondie demanded._

_The bushes started to move and a slimy, pale figure could be seen._

_-' I think I've seen him before…'- Sasuke thought._

_But a Cooing sound interrupted his thoughts. _

_-' poor snake!'- Said the pink-haired girl- 'He's so hungry, that he looks more like a slime!!!'_

_The snake got mad; REALLY mad…and…umm…transformed into….his "Orochimaru" form; (that is really not to different from a snake XD). _

_-' EEEEEEEK! MICHAEL JACKSON!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUNN!!' Shouted Sakura, while running in circles, like a headless hen… until she stamped with a Tree._

_-' Ouch.' –The tree said with a flat tone._

_Everyone stared. (Well, you would stare too at a talking tree. Well, sorry, personal thought.) Ahem. _

_Naruto poked the tree, but suddenly started to run in circles. The tree had thrown him a bundle of man-eating bugs._

_Then again; Sasuke thought something; and, with a flat voice, asked:_

_-'Shino?'._

_The tree/Shino nodded and answered:_

_-'Indeed. But don't ask me what am I doing here, I'm rather an incidental character, designated to be ignored'._

_-'Understood. The Authoress's wishes shall be respected'- __Said, in response, the black-haired guy._

_And Naruto… stared in awe to that conversation full of words he didn't understood. Oh! And he was also being bitten by the bugs._

_Sakura magically disappeared from the history. As she is a worthless character, no one will notice. _

_Now the two little ninjas and Orochimaru ignored the Tree and headed to their little ramen House; but as soon as Naruto and Sasuke entered Orochimaru closed the door. _

_-'Ha! Now I've trapped you and I won't let you out! Succumb to my dirty desires or I'll swallow, and swallow, and swallow your entire ramen house; until it has disappeared!'- Said Orochi._

_Naruto was terrorized; and Sasuke punched Naruto directly on the face. _

_-'Didn't I tell you that a ramen house was a bad idea?'- Exclaimed Sasuke._

_But Naruto was Ko'ed on the floor. So there was no answer. _

_Now the fate of the ramen house and their virginity lied on Sasuke's hands. Sasuke took his last breath of pure air and went out; just to find a hungry Orochimaru. _

_-'Fine'- Said the young ninja –'I'll go with you………………'_

_And so, that's the way Sasuke committed the great mistake of joining Orochimaru and his bizarre town. _

The authoress closed the oversized book and took a deep, relieved breath.

_And this is also the end of the story. And Sakura? She disappeared from the entire book. Maybe she got __eaten by Shino. No one ever knows what's going on with those weird trees. _

**THE END!!!!! XD (hooray !)**

**ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN**

**A/N:** Be happy. This is the first chapter of a totally random story. A little short, I know; but I wish you liked it.

Wanna review?

Please feel free to do it. But I highly doubt that anyone will still be there, reading this.

In case I'm wrong and you liked the story, review me, and I'll send you 3 virtual cookies! (The ones you eat with milk of course, not the programs)

Didn't liked my story? Then leave a review specifying what you didn't liked (of course, something that doesn't have to do with the warnings) that way you'll be helping me. Also, I'll send you 3 cookies; a good critic can help lots.

Useless flames will only help me to bake more cookies! And, I'll send you a cookie too. You deserve it for loosing your life, trying to insult me. Get a life ok? Or at least, a critic mind, so you can help me improve my writing skills.

Are you anonymous? Leave an e-mail, so I can thank you.

Well, my little cat is hungry, I got to feed it.

¡Hasta la próxima, mis lindos lectores!

(yup, that's Spanish. n.n)

-Alias-Hawk


End file.
